1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Technologies for manufacturing paper in a dry method by using waste paper as a raw material have been disclosed (see JP-A-50-69306). A waste paper recycling apparatus shown in FIG. 1 in JP-A-50-69306 has a one-line configuration in which a turbo cutter (coarse fiber crusher), a turbo mill that performs disintegration, preparation, and mixture in a dry process, a cyclone that removes undesired matters, a screen that removes undefibrated fiber and the like, a sheet forming apparatus that forms a sheet, a pick-up apparatus, a smooth presser, a dryer unit, and a pope reel are arranged in a line.
However, the waste paper recycling apparatus described in JP-A-50-69306, due to having a one-line configuration in which all the process units are arranged in a line, is horizontally long, so that, while being able to be installed in factories and the like without a problem, the waste paper recycling apparatus suffers from a problem of being large in size when the apparatus is to be installed in an office, a relatively small vacant shape in a warehouse, etc.